Twister
by darkestpowers-hp-46
Summary: Twister-the number one cause of awkwardness in the world of board games. Add in a couple of genetically altered spell-casters, one genetically altered werewolf and one genetically altered necromancer and you get...disaster? Humiliation? Chlerek fluff? Check, check and check. R&R!


**A/N I know I should be working on Supernatural Olympics, but I honestly think I'm much more of a One-Shot person :P I'll definitely finish Supernatural Olympics, but the updates will be slow. Really sorry for that...I'll try my best to finish it up quickly. Anyway, enjoy this one. I had tons of fun writing it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers.**

_Derek's POV_

Believe me when I say there's never a dull moment in this house. That was the simple truth that everyone living here had to accept, whether they liked it or not. It had all started way back when, when Chloe decided that we should have a movie night once a week. Simon agreed and I was fine with it, but Tori had asked why Chloe could decide on themed nights and she couldn't. Which led me to tell her that she could do whatever the hell she wanted. A bad idea, looking back on it. After that, Tori, being Tori, decided that if Chloe can get her movie night, we would have a 'Tori night' once a week too- she would get to choose what we did and we all had to do it as long as it wasn't illegal. Sounded like a pretty one-sided deal to me, so I scowled at her and said no. Dad had come downstairs then, though, and he decided that it was a brilliant idea- we should each get our own night to decide on something to do together.

Tori nights were undeniably the worst- fashion shows, Vampire Diaries marathons, karaoke- but Simon's nights came in a very close second. The only times I enjoyed myself- however scantly- was when he opted for video games or something that didn't involve making a fool of myself. Tonight, for example, was _not _an enjoyable one.

"Left foot blue." Simon called from his spot on the couch, pencil flicking busily over his page as he drew.

We all shifted simultaneously- not very smart. Chloe's hand brushed Tori's head, causing her to scowl furiously.

"Do you have any freaking idea how _long _it took me to get my hair like this?" she snarled, lifting her hand to briefly flatten her hair again. "Ugh, why the hell do we have to play _Twister_? I outgrew this when I turned five."

"No one cares, Tori." I snapped. "Just put your left foot on a blue circle and stop talking."

She rolled her eyes, but moved her foot anyway, leaving room for me and Chloe. Once we were all settled, Simon flicked the spinner again. Once it stopped, he glanced over at us and grinned.

"Right hand yellow."

At the moment, we were all situated near the middle of the mat, avoiding crawling over each other as much as possible. But the yellow was directly in front of me, and directly behind Chloe. With a groan, I started forward, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. Chloe offered a small smile as she tried to reposition herself, but it only made things worse. After a lot of shifting and awkward moving, I ended up in a push-up position stretched over Chloe's torso. She had ended up turned sideways, so it wouldn't be as awkward, but I could still feel the heat rising to my cheeks when I looked down at her bright red face. Tori easily moved her hand, then glanced over at us and smirked, fighting a laugh.

"You guys look comfortable." She mocked.

I growled at her, feeling Chloe's back vibrate against my chest. Tori let out her laugh then, and turned to Simon.

"Spin again."

He shot me a mischievous grin and flicked the spinner.

"Right foot green."

I quickly skimmed the mat, looking for the green circles, then groaned again once I found it. Chloe blushed, then started shifting. Another round of awkward shuffling and shifting later, our legs were practically intertwined and my cheeks were burning embarrassingly hot. Tori took one look at us then abruptly proceeded to double over with laughter, leaving her literally rolling on the floor and out of the game.

My body had moved, so my head was directly over Chloe's. Looking down at her made me blush even harder, so I turned my head away, which only made it worse because I could feel her breath on my warm cheeks. Fighting another growl, I turned to Simon.

"Spin it." I snapped. "Today would be nice."

He ignored me, still keening over with laughter. By the time I was ready to snap at him again, footsteps sounded it the hall, telling me that Dad was coming. So I focused on that, telling myself that he would get Simon under control, trying desperately to ignore the innocent little blond breathing on my face with her legs wrapped around mine.

When Dad actually came, though, his attention wasn't focused on Simon.

"What the-" he yelled, cutting himself off.

Chloe jumped at the sound of his voice, causing her to slam into me. The surprise of it made my arms wobble, and I snarled as I tumbled to the ground, twisting at the last second and managing to get Chloe on top so that I could take the worse of the fall, even though it was only a foot high drop. She yelped a little once we landed, head buried in the crook of my shoulder. After a second, she looked up again, and blushed even more furiously than she was before. She tried standing up, but her legs were still tangled with mine, causing her to fall back onto me. I felt my cheeks go hotter and turned my attention elsewhere- namely, the authority figure in the room who should've been yelling at Simon. But he wasn't.

Dad was laughing. Freaking laughing at us. Scowling, I opened my mouth to say something, but Tori spoke up before I could.

"I never thought I would say this," She turned to Simon, still laughing. "But this was probably the best idea you've ever had."

**A/N So, personally, I didn't think there was enough fluff. Agree? Disagree? The next One-Shot I make will be more fluffy...unless I (more likely, my friends, because they mostly inspire my fanfics) have an idea that can't incorporate fluff. Anyway, did you think it was decent otherwise? Reviews are never frowned upon :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
